Seeing Red – Kannst du mich hören?
by Alja
Summary: Shiho steht vor einer der schwersten Entscheidungen ihres Lebens. Und es gibt nur eine Person, die sie in dieser Situation um Rat fragen kann: ihre Schwester Akemi. Selbst, wenn diese bereits seit vier Jahren verstorben ist. Diese Geschichte wurde inspiriert durch und bedient sich einer Textzeile des Lieds „Sterne" von Thomas Godoj.


**Zusammenfassung:** Shiho steht vor einer der schwersten Entscheidungen ihres Lebens. Und es gibt nur eine Person, die sie in dieser Situation um Rat fragen kann: ihre Schwester Akemi. Selbst, wenn diese bereits seit vier Jahren verstorben ist.

 **Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere gehören Gosho Aoyama.

Diese Geschichte wurde inspiriert durch und bedient sich einer Textzeile des Lieds „Sterne" von Thomas Godoj.

 **Viel Spaß!**

* * *

Ein mittelgroßer, schlichter Marmorstein markierte seit nunmehr 4 Jahren die letzte Ruhestätte der viel zu jung verstorbenen Frau. Er stand inmitten einer riesigen Grünfläche, zusammen mit anderen, mehr oder weniger auffälligen, teuren und verschnörkelten Steinen.  
Dieser Stein hier trug die folgende Aufschrift:

 _Hier_ _ruht_ _Akemi_ _Miyano.  
Verstorben_ _im_ _Alter_ _von_ _25_ _Jahren.  
Geliebte_ _Schwester_ _und_ _Freundin.  
Für_ _immer_ _in_ _unseren_ _Herzen._

Die junge Frau, die nun in ihrem wehenden, knielangen Faltenrock vor dem kleinen Blumenbeet hockte, erinnerte sich an eine längst vergangene Zeit zurück.

Diese Grabstätte und diesen Grabstein hatten sie vor etwa 4 Jahren organisiert. Es war leider nicht das einzige Grab, welches bestellt werden musste; im Kampf gegen die Organisation musste jede Seite Verluste verzeichnen. Und als die Gräber von den Institutionen bestellt wurden, trat Shuichi Akai an Shiho Miyano heran.

* * *

„Shiho? Ich muss etwas wichtiges mit dir besprechen."

Es waren nur wenige Wochen nach dem finalen Gefecht vergangen, einige Mitstreiter kurierten noch ihre Wunden im Krankenhaus und auch Shiho war, trotz neu erlangter Größe und Rehabilitation, noch nicht dazu gekommen, dem Hause Agasa den Rücken zuzukehren. So hatte Shuichi sie angesprochen, als die junge, rot-braunhaarige Frau, die Arme mit Einkäufen bepackt, durch das kleine Tor, das Grundstück des Professors betreten wollte. Sie warf dem großen, dunkelhaarigen Mann einen kurzen Blick zu. Aus einem ihr unbekannten Grund war ihr in seiner Gegenwart weiterhin unwohl; das Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend wollte nicht weichen, obwohl er ihr bereits mehr als einmal bewiesen hatte, dass er eine Vertrauensperson war. So war Shiho nicht einmal in der Lage ihm zu antworten, sondern nickte nur leicht, den Blick auf ihre Einkäufe gewandt.

In der Küche des Hauses angekommen legte Shuichi die Einkäufe auf dem Küchentresen ab (die er Shiho vorher abgenommen hatte – wie zum Teufel hatte sie dieses Gewicht nach Hause gewuchtet?!) und ließ sich auf Shihos Zeichen hin auf einem der Barhocker nieder. Er beobachtete die junge, in Bluejeans und ein lockeres, rotes T-Shirt gekleidete Frau beim Einräumen der verderblichen Nahrungsmittel, bevor sie sich ebenfalls niederließ – auf der anderen Seite des Küchentresen, ihre Hände auf der Ablagefläche gefaltet und ihr Blick auf ihre Fingernägel fixiert.

„Es geht um Akemis Grab", hatte Shuichi ohne weitere Umschweife das Gespräch eröffnet und ließ seine blauen Augen auf dem Gesicht der gegenüber sitzenden Frau ruhen, „sie wurde zwar bereits unter ihrem Decknamen begraben, allerdings kann sie nun endlich unter ihrem wahren Namen bestattet werden. Ich dachte mir, das ist auch in deinem Sinne...", er wartete eine Antwort ab, jedoch erhielt er nur ein zögerliches Nicken, woraufhin er fortfuhr, „und deswegen bin ich hier. Ich habe kein Recht der Welt, das Aussehen des Grabes und des Grabsteins zu bestimmen, es liegt ganz allein an dir, ihrer letzten, lebenden Verwandten."

Stille breitete sich zwischen den beiden aus, lediglich von dem Zischen der Kaffeemaschine unterbrochen, die Shiho bei ihrer Ankunft angemacht hatte und die nun den Duft frisch gekochten Kaffees in der Küche verbreitete.

„Ich bringe dir in der nächsten Zeit alle notwendigen Materialien mit, Broschüren, Informationsblätter; alles, was du benötigst, um deine Entscheidung zu erleichtern", fuhr Shuichi nun fort, seinen Blick weiterhin auf Shiho fixiert, die nun zwei Tassen einem der Schränke entnahm, um den Kaffee zu servieren.

„Falls du bei irgendetwas Hilfe brauchst, zögere nicht zu fragen. Wir werden uns ansonsten um alles kümmern. – Danke!", fügte er hinzu und nahm seine Kaffeetasse entgegen. Er wandte seinen Blick das erste mal von der junge Frau ab, hinunter zur schwarzen, dampfenden Flüssigkeit; Schwarz. Das Sinnbild der Qualen des letzten Jahres.

„Herr Akai?"

Ihre Stimme riss Shuichi aus seinen Gedanken, die immer trüber wurden, und seine Augen wanderten von seinem Glas hinüber zur schlanken Erscheinung der jungen Frau nach oben zu ihren azurblauen Augen.

„Bitte, nenne mich Shuichi."

„... Shuichi", wiederholte Shiho also und blickte nun ihrerseits in die blauen Augen des Mannes. „Ich möchte nicht alleine über etwas so Wichtiges bestimmen. Und ich denke, es ist auch in Akemis Sinne, wenn Sie ein Mitspracherecht haben."

Hätte Shiho nicht ihre Augen wieder zu ihrem Milchkaffee gesenkt, hätte sie ein leichtes Zucken in den Mundwinkeln des FBI-Agenten erahnen können. Shuichi ergriff den Henkel seiner Tasse, sog den beruhigenden Kaffeegeruch ein (der in dazu verleitete, seine Augen zu schließen) und kostete den unverfälschten, schwarzen Kaffee, der nun um einiges weniger bedrohlich wirkte.

* * *

Shiho blickte auf den Stein hinab. Zusammen mit Shuichi hatte sie einen Vize Pembesi, einen zartrosa Marmor mit weißer Maserung, ausgewählt. Mit den silbrigen Lettern der Inschrift ergab sich somit ein sanfter, eleganter Anblick, der Beide an ihre Schwester und Geliebte erinnerte. Shiho errötete leicht, als sie sich an die Umbettung erinnerte und stellte ihre mitgebrachten Blumen, ein Strauß schneeweißer Lilien, verlegen an das Grab.

* * *

Es waren nur wenige Personen anwesend, ein Priester, ein paar FBI-Kollegen Shuichis sowie Professor Agasa, Shinichi und Ran. Und als Akemis Sarg endgültig in den Boden gesenkt wurde, ertrug es die junge Wissenschaftlerin nicht mehr.

Die Tränen, die bis dahin geräuschlos von ihren Wangen auf ihr schwarzes Kostüm getropft waren, wollten nicht versiegen und als sie die Wärme von einem Paar Hände auf ihren Schultern spürte, strömte alles gleichzeitig auf sie ein. Die Sehnsucht nach ihrer Schwester, ihre letzte Begegnung, der Moment, in dem sie von ihrem vermeintlichen Tod erfuhr, die ungewissen Stunden danach, die Gewissheit, dass sie das einzige Lächeln, das jemals ihr gewidmet war, für immer verloren hatte und die einsamen Stunden, die sie jeden Abend in Tränen verbrachte... all dies suchte sich nun ein Ventil nach außen. Selbst, wenn es ihr Wunsch gewesen wäre, so hätte sie sich nicht gegen die Arme wehren können, die sie nun zu sich zogen und in einer Umarmung einkreisten. Zu verlockend, zu tröstend und zu sicher fühlte sie sich in dem Moment, in dem sie von Wärme umgeben war und sich keinen Moment um irgendetwas kümmern musste, der leichte Duft eines Rasierwassers in der Nase, welcher sie niemals so stark trösten dürfte, wie er es in diesem Augenblick tat. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben konnte sie ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen, mit ihren Händen nach dem schwarzen Mantel greifen, ihr Gesicht in der Brust vergraben und einfach nur bitterlich weinen - all die Gefühle der Angst und Einsamkeit loswerden.

Sie wusste, es war falsch, wie Shuichi einen Arm um ihre Schultern legte und den anderen in ihrem durch den Wind zerzausten Haar vergrub, falsch, wie er sie trösten musste und sie ihm somit keine Gelegenheit gab, für sich selbst zu trauern, falsch, wie gut sich diese Geste seinerseits anfühlte.

Zum Glück waren Shuichi, sowie Jodie, Andre Camel und James Black bereits kurz nach der Umbettung in die USA zurückgekehrt. Es war ihr schon schwer genug gefallen, am gleichen Tag noch in seine Augen zu sehen. Dennoch hatten sie Kontakt zueinander gehalten; dies war Akemis letzter Wunsch gewesen, den sie ihm in Form einer SMS äußern konnte:

 _„_ _PS:_ _Ich_ _glaube,_ _die_ _Organisation_ _wird_ _mir_ _diverse_ _Steine_ _in_ _den_ _Weg_ _legen,_ _damit_ _meine_ _Mission_ _scheitert._ _Sollte_ _dies_ _Geschehen_ _und_ _mir_ _etwas_ _zustoßen,_ _bitte,_ _kümmere_ _dich_ _um_ _Shiho._ _"_

Und an diesen Wunsch hielten sich beide.

* * *

Shiho strich ihren marineblauen Faltenrock glatt und setzte sich an das Fußende des Grabes. Sie zog eine kleine, cremefarbene Kerze aus ihrer Handtasche, stellte sie vor sich und entzündete diese; sie vermittelte der jungen Frau das Gefühl, Akemi spüren zu können, ihr Licht in der kleinen Flamme erkennen zu können. Es gab ihr Hoffnung und Mut und Geborgenheit. Und dies alles brauchte sie nun, da sie einen entscheidenden Schritt wagen wollte.

„Schwester? Ich muss dir etwas erzählen."

Die junge Wissenschaftlerin verschränkte ihre Finger ineinander, die Unsicherheit war ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Weißt du... Erinnerst du dich an deine allerletzte SMS an Shuichi? Du hattest ihn gebeten, sich um mich zu kümmern."

Sie verstummte, unsicher, wie sie dies ihrer Schwester beibringen sollte, doch die warme Sommerbrise, die sie aufmunternd umspielte, gab ihr die Kraft, weiter zu sprechen.

„Ich habe dir bereits erzählt, dass wir in Kontakt blieben und uns sogar ein paar Mal getroffen haben. Weißt du, diese Treffen haben wir immer regelmäßiger abgehalten und seit kurzem sehen wir uns jeden Samstag. Und seitdem... seitdem..."

Nun widmete sich Shiho ihrem Rocksaum, knetete und zupfte unsicher an ihm herum.

„Ich weiß, es ist falsch!", brach es aus ihr heraus, „ich kann aber nicht mehr dagegen ankämpfen. Ich kann es nicht, ich habe es wirklich versucht."

Eine einsame Träne rann herab, umspielte ihr Gesicht und befleckte die Rüsche ihrer hellblauen Bluse.

„Ich habe mich in Shuichi verliebt. Akemi, es tut mir so leid."

Die strahlende Sonne, die bis eben noch den gesamten Friedhof in ein sattes Licht tauchte, wurde urplötzlich von einer großen, bedrohlichen Wolke verdeckt.

„Akemi, in seiner Nähe fühle ich mich so sicher. Er war der Einzige, der mich nach deinem Tod trösten konnte, dessen Worte mich berührten. Ich weiß, ich kann ihm vertrauen." Die Wärme entschwand dem Ort.

„Und er scheint genauso zu fühlen. Weißt du, als wir uns das letzte Mal trafen... er bat mich, in die Vereinigten Staaten zu ziehen. Zu ihm. Er bat mich um eine Beziehung."

Nun zeigte auch der Wind seine kriegerische, harte Seite und peitschte der jungen Frau durch das Haar, bis er sich beruhigte und in einem lauen Lüftchen wieder versiegte.

„Schwester, was soll ich nur tun?", flüsterte sie, doch es war an der Zeit für sie, zu ihren Gefühlen zu stehen. „Akemi, ich liebe ihn. Ich liebe ihn über alles auf dieser Welt. Aber ich habe ihn abgewiesen. Ich kann diese Entscheidung nicht ohne dich treffen. Bitte sage mir, was soll ich tun. Ich kann kein Glück finden, sollte ich dich dabei verletzen."

Es blieb windstill. Nicht ein einziger Grashalm der saftigen Wiese, kein einziges Blatt der Trauerweiden schien sich zu bewegen. Der Schatten, der durch die sich vor die Sonne geschobene Wolke hervorgerufen wurde, bestand fort und entzog Shiho den letzten Rest Wärme und Zuversicht.

„Schwester, ich vermisse dich so sehr. Bitte, gib mir ein Zeichen! Lass mich spüren, dass du mich hörst. Es ist so schwer..." Die Tränen stiegen ihr wieder in ihre Augen, die sie vor Verzweiflung zu kniff. Ihre Gliedmaßen verschränkten sich in einer einsamen Umarmung und einem vergebenen Versuch, sich selbst zu beruhigen. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf verzweifelt an den Grabstein und die Inschrift, die sie schon seit Jahren in ihrem Herzen trug. „Kannst du mich hören?!"

* * *

Shiho wachte nach einigen Stunden auf, ihr Gesicht mit getrockneten Tränen bedeckt. Die Abendsonne hatte sich endlich aus ihrem Wolkengefängnis befreit und tauchte den gesamten Friedhof in einen weichen und warmen Rot-Ton.

„Oh nein", entwich es ihr, als sie aufschreckte und in einer schnellen Bewegung ihr Handgelenk nach innen drehte, um die Uhrzeit auf ihrer Armbanduhr zu prüfen.

„Es ist schon so spät? Ich hatte Shinichi versprochen, mit ihm ein Geschenk für den kleinen Conan suchen, verdammt!"

Als Shiho wieder auf den steinigen Gehweg trat, warf sie einen Blick zurück auf die Grabstätte ihrer geliebten Schwester.

„Akemi, ich –"

Doch weiter kam sie nicht. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Blumenstrauß, den sie selbst vor einigen Stunden am Fuße des Grabes platziert hatte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und füllten sich ein weiteres mal mit Tränen, als ihre rechte Hand langsam aber sicher hoch zu ihrem Mund wanderte und diesen verdeckte.

„Schwester", flüsterte sie leise, so leise, dass nicht einmal sie selbst sich hören konnte.  
„Ich danke dir."

Während sich die junge Frau mit einem leichten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht die Tränen trocknete und mit erleichtertem Herzen auf dem Heimweg machte, glitzerte eine Lilie des ansonsten schneeweißen Straußes besonders hell im Abendlicht der Sonne.

Die einzige _rote_ Lilie, die wie durch Magie inmitten der anderen Blumen aufgetaucht war.


End file.
